The End
by Mistress DragonFlame
Summary: There is a time when one must do something... this is that time for Xellos... Is it the Philsberry Doughman? Inside joke there


Xellos looked down at the mission scroll that had fallen out of thin air before him and sighed.  
  
"If I have to do this, I'll do it my way..." and he teleported away, the scroll fluttering to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Filia was cooking dinner in her kitchen. Val was off at a friends house, to spend the night. My, he was growing up so quickly! It is only two years after he has hatched and he is already liking girls! He was a little difficult, but he was worth it. Filia was now setting the table when the all-too familiar aura popped up.  
  
"Yare-yare! What a selfish dragon! Not even setting up the table for a guest! You really need to work on that, my dear!" quip the unusually perky Xellos.  
  
"I would of set another place IF that guest was invited!" Filia growled, still setting the table, tail twitching angrily.  
  
"My, my! If your going to be THAT self-"  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
Xellos happily abridge, while Filia set another place on the table, grumbling about 'stupid namagomi mazokus' the whole while.  
  
It was a lovely meal. The chicken was prepared just right, not dry, not watery. And the dessert was just wonderful! Pecan pie, of course Xellos didn't like pecans, but (strangely) he like Filia's pecan pie. They made idle chit-chat/teasing/fighting/arguing (depends on how you look at it) the entire meal.  
  
The meal having finished, Filia began to put the dishes in the sink. On her second way back to the table, Xellos teleported behind her. Before she knew it, his arms were rapped around her waist. Needless to say, she was shocked and screeched. She spun around to face him, but he forced her head to his shoulder. She began to protest but his words stopped her.  
  
"Just shut-up, Filia. Just shut-up..."  
  
For the first (and probably only) time, she listened to him. She calmed down and let him hug her. Gradually, she hugged back. Xellos's hug was tight, yet gentle. He didn't allow her much movement, but he didn't hurt her.  
  
They stood there for hours. Neither braking the hug. Never did either of them speak. Eventually, well past mid-night, Filia fell asleep in his arms (and for good reason too. She had taken full advantage of Val being gone, cleaning every thing teroly.), her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest, breathing in his unique smell. His left hand was holding her head to his shoulder, his right stroking her long golden hair at her waist.  
  
He carried her to her bed, and laid her down on it, she curled in to a ball trying to regain the heat she had lost when he left her. He then laid down next to her, and she greedily snuggled up to his warmth in her deep sleep. Xellos put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, and breathed in HER sent. With his free arm, he summoned his staff.  
  
And he stared to gather energy.  
  
A lot of energy.  
  
Filia was unaware. She sighed happily, as her tail twitched contentedly around her feet, arms around Xellos' waist and neck.  
  
Xellos's eye had been open since he grabbed her. He now closed then tight for what he was about to do, a tear trailing down his face.  
  
"I am sorry, koibito. I am sorry."  
  
He then sent the energy strait into the ground, and hugged Filia ever tighter, nearly constricting her breathing. She still didn't wake though.  
  
The energy was gathering speed the farther it went, till it reached the worlds core. It exploded on impacted, distorting the world, and everyone on it, in it, around it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In Xellos's chambers where this story started, just before it was distoryed, was the scroll that caused this. It read: Destroy the world. And this includes Filia Ul Copt. Sincerely, your and everyone's creator, Lord of Nightmares.  
  
**************  
  
I wrote this story in 1/2 hour. While reading 'Modern Day I' it suddenly hit me. I have NO idea WHY raiding 'Modern Day I' by Ukchana made me think of this, but it did. (I have 5 chaps to go still!) So I quickly wrote it down. I liked how it kept you guessing the whole while. Was he going to kill just Filia? WHEN was he going to do it? What was the scroll all about? Was he going off to a camacusy mission with Deep-Sea-Dolphin and wanted to say good-bye?  
  
DSD: But I fishy don't have fishy a camacusfishy!  
  
SesshoMaru:...-_-  
  
InuYasha: o.0?  
  
Haku: n.n ... ~Eating popcorn~  
  
Filia: Why the HELL did I agree to do this dammed fic?!  
  
Xellos: I dunno, I was hoping I would be able to kill you, and live but...  
  
Filia: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
  
Xellos: Nothing! Nothing! ^^;;  
  
Well, tell me what you think! Reviews are cool! I save every one I get! n.n Flamers can and WILL be laughed at. Just like when animepuppy told my story, Death or Love, and I quote 'Your story is terrible..'. Well, I copied the first part of the story ( that is all that is out) from another story. Well... not exsakully. I got permission! I should stop before my one and only penny is sewed away... bye bye! 


End file.
